Acknowledgement
by FriendlyScientist
Summary: "¿Qué pasaría si el estricto y abusivo padre de Kagami, el as de Seirin, repentinamente regresara a Japón a vivir con él?" Sus amigos intentan ayudarlo, la Generación de los Milagros intentan mantener a su luz encendida; sin embargo la familia es más importante que la amistad pero... ¿Que el amor? / Semi-AU, GomxKagami, HimuroxKagami.


**¡Holaaaaaaa! :DD, pues... Después de mil años de no subir nada -llora-. llego con esta historia... Es algo que se me ocurrió de repente mientras pensaba en el padre de Kagami(?) y por un momento pensé "¿Y QUÉ TAL SI EL PADRE DE KAGAMI FUERA COMO EL DE AKASHI O PEOR? D:" y se me ocurrió este fic(?). También estoy pensando en escribir uno dónde su padre sea un pan de Dios (u v u) pero eso será luego y probablemente sea un One-shot.**

 **En cuanto a este coso... Quiero decir que tendrá desarrollo lento, es decir, no habrá homosexualidad desde el principio, sólo hints de(?).** **Como ya saben que amo al pelirrojo, este será un CasiTodos(?) x Kagami Taiga -Corazón-.**

 **Saliendo de todo eso, espero mucho su apoyo para este fic, pues no suelo escribir AU's de fandoms en los que no estoy completamente familiarizada, así que espero sus consejos, reviews y todo eso, los amodoro. -Corazón-.**

 **Advertencias: Angst (posiblemente MUCHO angst), violencia familiar (no pasa de lo psicológico), posibles intentos de suicidio, drama, depresión, smut/lemon (en un futuro), hurt/comfort, semi-AU y todo lo que eso conlleva; etc, etc, etc.**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko No Basket no me pertenece, sino no estaría escribiendo fanfics.**

 **Sin más preámbulos, comenzamos.**

* * *

Había sido un día completamente ordinario, demasiado ordinario a los ojos de Kagami aunque, a pesar de ello, comenzaba a tener un mal presentimiento que no hizo saber; sin embargo sus instintos nunca le fallaban, el chico era más feral que humano.

Como siempre había ido a la escuela -y se había dormido-, asistido a práctica, ido al Maji con Kuroko para comer y posteriormente había regresado a su casa para darse un baño y disponerse a ver en televisión repeticiones de juegos, nada fuera de lo normal. Su rutina diaria era siempre así, sin embargo sentía que algo andaba mal en ese día, sin embargo no sabía exactamente qué era.

El pelirrojo lo supo cuando, esa misma noche, escuchó la puerta de su casa abrirse. No era posible que fuera un ladrón, pues los departamentos tenían bastante seguridad y no podía ser Kuroko -porque a pesar de tener una llave de repuesto él mismo, no tenía nada que hacer por la casa de Kagami a las doce de la noche-. Lentamente se levantó de su cama y abrió con cautela la puerta de su habitación, lo que vio lo dejó estático. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Si era su padre el que se encontraba justo en la entrada del departamento que había _comprado_ para él; él, quién se supone que iba a vivir con el menor durante su estadía en Japón, pero al parecer tuvo que pasar un año entero para que eso sucediera. El pelirrojo simplemente observó al hombre castaño, alto -mínimo quince centímetros más que él- e imponente acomodar sus maletas en la sala y terminó de abrir la puerta.

Lentamente se acercó a su progenitor, a cada paso que daba sentía la tensión aumentar pero, a pesar de la incomodidad, no retrocedió, se acercó al hombre y murmuró un sonido ahogado que sonaba como un "Bienvenido a casa". El mayor volvió la vista hacia su hijo y sonrió, falsa y fríamente.

–Que bueno es verte de nuevo, Taiga.

–Lo mismo digo, padre.–El tigre de Seirin correspondió la sonrisa, sin embargo sus ojos no sonreían, eran tan fríos como la mirada que el castaño le daba.

–Ven aquí, hace mucho que no ves a tu padre, ven y dale un abrazo.–El menor se acercó y abrazó a su padre de forma un poco extraña y sin mucho entusiasmo.–¿Cómo vas en la escuela? ¿Todo bien?

El pelirrojo tragó duro, sabía que eso era una advertencia, o quizá incluso un regaño; pues, según su padre, el joven no era digno de reconocimiento. Aún siendo el Jefe de una gran empresa, la gente ni siquiera sabía que tenía un hijo, el hombre decía que el pelirrojo debía ganarse su lugar aunque al chico no le importara; pero quería ser reconocido por su padre, quería ser tratado por él como alguien digno.

Desde que había llegado a japón sus calificaciones habían decrecido notablemente -siendo él un niño que solía llevar C's a su casa la mayoría de las veces, incluyendo algunas A's o B's en sus notas-, pues al no sentir la presión por parte de su padre se relajó al punto de ni siquiera prestar atención en clase, a pesar de saber que eso tendría consecuencias.

El pelirrojo no se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado callado por bastante tiempo y su padre tosió con el objetivo de sacar a Taiga de sus pensamientos. El menor sacudió la cabeza dos veces y desvió la mirada.

–Ya sabes... V-Voy bien...–Se mordió la lengua. Su padre lo observó serio sin creer en su respuesta, pero volvió a sonreír.

–Qué bueno, ¿sabes? No me gustaría tener un hijo que es un inútil para sus estudios.–Cizañoso comentario que quedó al aire mientras se dirigía a su habitación, la cual no era utilizada por nadie.

El pelirrojo se relajó por un momento mientras lo veía irse al cuarto y después maldijo mentalmente, estuvo a punto de tirar todo, pero se contuvo y terminó jalando su cabello para no destrozar nada; mordió su labio para no hacer ruido hasta que empezó a sangrar y comenzó a llorar en silencio. No eran lágrimas de tristeza ni felicidad, sino de ira. Ira de que, después de haber podido rehacer su vida de nuevo tranquilamente, ese bastado al que llamaba "Padre" apareciera repentinamente en ella de nuevo.

* * *

 **Bien, si has llegado hasta aquí te habrás dado cuenta esto es solamente una introducción al subject(?), esto fue el prólogo y pues... Mmm, no sé, espero les guste y en caso de que no sea interesante pues... No importa, lo dejaré hasta ahí como un one-shIt(?) con final angst-y e inconcluso.**

 **Como ya todos sabemos, Kagami vivió en América, por lo tanto sus estudios fueron dado en tal país. Para los que no sepan, sólo para aclarar: Una C equivale equivale a un 70 de 100, una B a un 80/100 y una A a un 100/100. En japón la mínima aprobatoria es 55/100 y la calificación promedio suele ser 60/100, pero todas sabemos que Kagami está muy por debajo de eso, así que sólo quería recalcarlo. Gracias por leer. :DD**

 **Espero no me odien por hacer sufrir a Mii-chan, yo las leeré luego, besos, bye. :***

 **PD: Si existe alguna clase de error ortográfico, gramático o cualquier clase de incoherencia simplemente háganme lo saber y lo corregiré~. ¡Nuevamente gracias por leer y hasta luego!**


End file.
